Tea Party
by Digicouplesfan
Summary: And english version of my story "La fiesta de té" - One-shot! Princess Bubblegum plans to do a tea party and invite all the princesses, but the princesses are busy and only one of them attends. And a certain butler doesn't have a good time ...


Disclaimer: Pendleton Ward Copyright © 2013. All rights reserved.

Hello! I though about doing this story even if is too short (one-shot). The use of names varies in my fan fic, but they still are the same characters :D

* * *

**Everything was fine, Bonnibel wanted a small tea party with the other princesses, but not all of them could come because they were busy and only one of them could attend. This was perfect, then, why he felt so dissatisfied? Well, it's because this princess is way differet from the other ones...**

Princess Bubblegum: I'm glad that at least you assist here

Lumpy Space Princess: Of course, I'll never decline one of your tea partys girl!

Dulce Princesa/Princesa Chicle: Yes, heheh

Peppermint Butler: Is there something else you want my princess?

Princess Bubblegum: Yes, attends the princess while I'm back -walks of-

Peppermint Butler: Yes princess

Lumpy Space Princess: Hey Minty, bring more sugar please

Peppermint Butler: Yes princess, and you can just call me Peppermint Butler

Lumpy Space Princess: Whatever you say Minty

Peppermint Butler: ...

-5 seconds later-

Peppermint Butler: Here it is princess

Lumpy Space Princess: And the beans?!

Peppermint Butler: Beans?

Lumpy Space Princess: Yeah, you should bring them :p

-The peppermint buttler goes for some beans and serve them on a plate with a spoon-

Lumpy Space Princess: Yes, and stop watching my lumps

Peppermint Butler: Huh?!

Princesa Grumosa/PEB: Minty, I know I'm irresistible but this is wrong

Peppermint Butler: No princess I wasn't-

Lumpy Space Princess: Gosh, I should dress less attractive. It must be the gloss -doens't look and drops the tea, wetting him-

Peppermint Butler: ...

Lumpy Space Princess: Oh my Glob! You need to be more careful, imagine what she would think about this. Bring more tea to don't let her notice it

Peppermint Butler: Immediately princess - he say it clearly anoyed without her noticing it and turns to walk-

Lumpy Space Princess: And Minty

Peppermint Butler: YES PRINCESS? -with shiny glowing dark eyes-

Lumpy Space Princess: I will not tell anything to the princess about you looking to my lumps

**Peppermint Butler did everything that Lumpy Space Princess told him to do, despite if it was very ridiculous, becuse he got direct orders to please her from Princess Bubblegum. My Glob, it seems like she's hooked in making him angry. Seriously, even he had to dress again but with a formal pink suit just because she asked for it (it's better than being wet anyway)**

Peppermint Butler: Apple pie for you princess

Lumpy Space Princess: Mmm, something's missing

Peppermint Butler: -Emitting a dangerous aura, thing that she doesn't seem to notice-

Lumpy Space Princess: Wait, someone's calling me -opens her cellphone- Yes?

-Comes Princess Bubblegum-

Princess Bubblegum: Sorry for the delay, I have a sur...prise? -sees Peppermint Butler-

Peppermint Butler: -His dark aura disappears without knowing what to say while LPS was still talking on the cellphone-

Princess Bubblegum: Pink looks good on you, it would be good if you use it more often

Lumpy Space Princess: Oh princess thanks to glob you already return! And what is this?

Princess Bubblegum: It's an spaghetti but with much better flavor than before

Peppermint Butler: Grandiose my princess!

Lumpy Space Princess: So, let's just try it!

Princess Bubblegum: Bring more dishes to us please

Peppermint Butler: Immediately princess -brings her the dishes and more necessary cutlery-

Princess Bubblegum: I can always count on you

**Both had a good talk and began to get dark, and since Bonnibel was very grateful to her, she told her faithful butler to accompany her to the entrance where Finn and Jake will be waiting for LSP  
**

Lumpy Space Princess: It was the best, you're really a good butler Minty, although that thing of lookind to my lumps was very naughty

Peppermint Butler: -Without saying something, only listening, but clearly annoyed-

Lumpy Space Princess: Well, Finn and Jake are there waiting for me. Greet again the princess for me, and stop looking at me in that way, I know I'm sexy

Peppermint Butler: Yes princess...

Lumpy Space Princess: There you are guys!

-Walks her with Finn and Jake-

Finn: Ok LSP, is time to go!

Jake: Yes LSP, come here!

Finn: Greet the princess for us!

Peppermint Butler: I will!

**And for the first time, Peppermint Butler felt a chill go through his body**** when Lumpy Space Princess greets him in the distance, accompanied by a (sexy?) wink****. Definitely it was worse than when his princess was dominated by the Lich**

THE END

* * *

Hehe, I know it was crazy, but I though it was funnier this way hehe. I hope you like it, and thanks for reading it and your reviews

Yes, I think being the butler of a princesss is hard XD


End file.
